My Poison Your Toxic
by MistyXSakura
Summary: Lucy had been ignored by the whole guild for an entire year ever since Lisanna's return from Edolas and was kicked off of Team Natsu for being weak. But was Lucy weak? Lucy had decided to quit Fairy Tail once and for all. Sorry for the horrible summary. Colu fanfic. - I try to update daily.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Minna! This is StarShower here.  
All I have to say is this is my first fanfic and it will not be the best because I am in a rush. If u want to read better ones please wait. Thank-you!  
Also, I try to upload every week so stay tuned!  
_

Lucy's Pov

It has been 1 year since Lisanna's return from Edolas. 1 year since Team Natsu noticed or talked to me. 1 year since anyone talked to me. Everyone was occupied in partying their asses off [A/N: Typical FairyTail] and ignoring me. I sighed. "Hey Mira! Can I have a Chocolate Vanilla Milkshake?" I asked the former model. I recently found out that Chocolate Vanilla Milkshakes are 100x times better than Strawberry Milkshakes. "Sorry we dont serve weakling sluts here." came her rude reply.  
Sluts? What the fu** is she talking about. Did she notice my appreance at all? I stopped wearing those revealing clothes any more after Lisanna came back. Geez. My appearance is now consists of black jean shorts with red legging, a red shirt, a pair of black converse hightops, and a long trench coat. Even my hair changed! I now have Black and red streaks of hair on my blonde hair.  
Weak?  
Yep she didn't notice me at all.  
In the past year I had learned the Elemental Dragonslayer magic. I also collected all the Zodiac keys.[A/N: Yukino never existed sorry Yukino fans] I also collected all the Dragon keys and 99 silver keys. I ask you is that weak?  
"Oi Lucy!" a familiar voice called to me.

Hi veiwer!  
StarShower here again.  
So what u think for the first chappie Eh?  
Anyways I am sorry for a short chappie, but hopefully I will get the next chappie up tommorrow or during the next weak so don't give up on me yet! ^-^ Thank-You for reading! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Minna! StarShower here to present u the next chappie of the story!  
Sorry if the story will be weird.  
^-^ Please enjoy!

* * *

Chappie #2

Lucy's Pov

I turned around to meet Team Natsu and a smirking Lisanna. I think I know why they are here. "Lucy u are off of Team Natsu because u are soo weak. Physically and Magically." Gray told me. "Also u always complain about your rent and how we destroy stuff. Now u don't need to worry about anything." Erza continued. "Plus u are soo weak that I have to spend all my magic healing you." Wendy told me. Ouch. That hurts. I never thought Wendy was so cold-hearted. Then the next comment punched me in the guts. "You were always a replacement for my **real**best friend,** Lisanna. **You were just a bandage to cover up my wound. I never even thought of you as my partner or family. Not even a friend." Natsu said to me while kissing Lisanna in front of me. "Yeah slut. You were a replacement for me, so now I am back you could just disappear." She said to me and in a lower voice she said, "Plus Natsu is my boyfriend, so Fu** Off." "Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at her. Team Natsu just glared at me and started to attack me. [A/N: The rest* of the guild are all watching them. *= the ones that didn't pass out yet.] "Ice make: Lance" "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack" "Sky Dragon's Roar" "Requip: Heaven's Wheel" "Take over: Animal Soul: Cat" "Idiots" I mumble at myself shouted, "Celestial Dragon's Star Echo!" [A/N: Made it up] My attack crashed into their attacks a huge light was created.

Natsu's Pov

She is going to die. Talking back to us. I attacked her with my magic.

Erza's Pov

That weakling really wants to be taught a lesson.

Gray's Pov

She really pisses me off.

Wendy's Pov

So Lucy really think she is still in her family's estate? She still thinks she is the princess?

Lisanna's Pov

Finally! I could beat the fu** out of that attention wanting slut.

Normal Pov

When the two attacks collided a huge light was made...

* * *

StarShower here again.  
Soo what do u guys think?  
Good or Bad?  
This chappie is uploaded earlier because I might not upload tomorrow and if I upload tomorrow this is a bonus for all of you for such a short you for reading!Tell me where to improve on my fanfic. Thanks^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Minna! StarShower here to present u the next chappie of the story!  
I will try make my chappies longer for all u beloved veiwers and readers.  
Please enjoy! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 3

Normal Pov

After the light had cooled down, you could make out 7 people standing in a big crater. You notice 5 people standing on one side of the crater. 1 person standing at the other side of the crater and 1 person standing in the middle of the crater where the two magic energy collided. That person was the Fairy Tail's master, Makarov. The master was very mad at Lucy instead of Team Natsu. "Lucy Heartifillia how dare u try to harm your nakama? You are banned from Fairy Tail forever!" Master Makarov shouted at Lucy while removing her guild mark. Lucy stood there in shock of what the Master said and Team Natsu were grinning like hell and the rest of the guild were speechless by the magical outburst from Lucy. "Now leave my guild or else." the Makarov glared at Lucy after he removed her mark. Lucy walked away still in shock of what happened. After she walked out of the guild she head, "Let's party because there is no weaklings in the guild anymore!"

Lucy's Pov

They hate me so much that they will throw a party after I was kicked out. Some nakama.

TIMESKIP 30 MINS LATER

"Landlady?!" I asked knocking on her door. "Yes Lucy?" she grumbled. "Today is my last day living here." I replied to her. "Ohh. Then 70000 jewels please." She said sad that she will not get my rent anymore. "What?! Why do I have to pay 70000 jewels?" I asked her confuse. "Well you see Lucy, since there is 25 more days until your rent is due, I will just collect your last rent." she explained to me. "Okay, I will give to u when I leave." I told her sighing and walking away to my apartment. When I just opened the door I was greeted by a flash of light violet and fell over. "Lilac did u have to do that to me." I asked my cute exceed while getting up. "Sorry, I just missed u sooooo much." She replied while drinking a bottle of orange juice. I smiled at her and said, "Okay come on and pack we are moving today." "Finally I could be outside." she shouted in joy. "HAHAHA! Now pack or u will never be outside." I told her. "Hai!" she went straight to work.

Lilac's Pov

Finally I could be outside. Lucy said that I could be outside when we move. Finally the day had come for me to see the world! Yay Yay Yay

TIMESKIP 2 HOURS LATER

Lucy's Pov

"2 Tickets to Oak Town please!" I exclaimed towards the ticket person[A/N:whatever u call that person]. "Right away miss." came the reply. "Come on Lilac we got to get on the train." I called out to my exceed while paying for the tickets. "Coming." she replied while tripping on a rock. "Lucy I got my clothes dirty!" she cried out. [A/N: She is wearing a panda costume.] "Really there is no dirt on that costume, now come one to the train." I called out to her while walking backwards to check on her. "Off. Watch where ur going blondie" said a very familiar voice.

* * *

StarShower talking now.  
Do you guys enjoy the story?  
I am deeply sorry about not uploading daily.  
Please forgive me.  
^-^


	4. Author

Yo minna!  
StarShower here to give u some updates.  
Your Poison My Toxic will be updated everyday and will have longer chapters.  
I will be writing a new story so please tell me who I should pair Lucy up with in the poll I created.  
Thank-you for the support.  
Sorry if u were expecting a new chappie. I am very sorry. Please forgive me.

Your Poison My Toxic _**WILL**_** NOT** be placed on hold so I will keep updating.


	5. Chapter 4

Hi Minna!  
StarShower here to present u the next chappie and the poll for the next Fanfic I will be writing soon. ^o^

Poll  
Question  
Who should I pair Lucy up in my next fanfic?  
Choices & Votes  
Zeref [1]  
Cobra [0]  
Sting [0]  
Midnight [2]  
Rouge [1]  
Freed [1]  
Jackal [1]

So far my next fanfic is about Midnight and Lucy!  
I wonder where is the Sticy or Colu fans? On a vacation? Dead?  
If not, prove ur self that u are here!  
Vote on my poll that u can find on my profile page.

On with the chappie!

* * *

Normal Pov

"Oh I am so sorry about that!" Lucy exclaimed while whipping her head around to bow down.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah now get out of my... Blondie from Fairy Tail?" that familiar voice asked.  
"Hey! My name is Lucy Heartifllia and I am not in Fairy Tail anymore!" I shouted while lifting my head.  
"Cobra?! Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Lucy asked him while putting on a mind barrier remembering he could "hear" her mind.  
"Well the council let me and the rest of the guild out because we were apparently were innocent or something like that. The council let us out with no great explanation. They told us that we are a legal guild and we have to help get rid of dark guilds and stuff." Cobra replied in a bored tone.  
"Oh." came Lucy's most genius reply.  
"Oh yeah, what do u mean by I am not in Fairy Tail anymore?" he asked her and then whined, "And how come I can't hear ur mind?"  
"Fairy Tail kicked me out and I put a mind barrier on." Lucy answered to Cobra's questions.  
"Ohhhh...Hey I know you could join-" Cobra was cut off by a purple exceed flying into him and making him fall on his butt.  
"Cobra-san I finally found u!" the exceed shouted crying rivers.  
"Geez Cubelious did u have to push me down and it's ur fault u were lost." Cobra said to his exceed. [A/N: Just pretend that Cubelious is an exceed and it's a he and had never turned into Kianna.]  
"So Lucy as I was saying before I was pushed," Cobra glares at Cubelious, "Do u want to join Oracion Seis?"

Lucy's Pov

"I'd love to join Cobra! But can someone else join too?" I asked Cobra.  
"Sure, who is it?" He asked curiously.  
"My exceed, Lilac!" I exclaimed and Lilac popped out of no where.  
"I heard my name Lulu so here I am!" my beloved exceed giggled at the shock faces of Cobra and Cubelious.  
"Sure Lucy! But how do u have an exceed, I thought only Dragon Slayers have Exceeds." Cobra asked confused.  
"Oh yeah forgot to tell u, I am a Dragon Slayer!" I told him like it's not important.  
"What?! How?! When?!" He bombered me with questions. Then I started telling him my long story.

Cubelious Pov

She is the cutest exceed I ever seen in my whole life. I should ask her out! No, I am the mighty Cubelious, I will not ask her out she will have to ask me out. [A/N: Yep Cubelious has a huge ego!] But it's not nice to let a girl ask a guy out. What to do? What to do? I know! I'll ask Cobra what to do later. I am soo smart.

Lilac's Pov

I am soo bored now. I want to talk to someone but Lulu is talking to that guy and his exceed looks like he is in deep thought. Better not disrupt him. Who knows he could be like Lulu when u read her unfinished book. But that exceed looks so cute when he is thinking. Sooo Cute!

* * *

Soo what do u guys think?  
I am going to add exceed love in this story! Isn't that sooo cute?  
Tell me if I need to improve on anything.  
I am sorry if that is not how u spell Cubelious's name. I am deeply sorry.  
Remember to vote in the poll for my next story.  
Thank you all!  
^-^


	6. Chapter 5

Hey People!  
StarShower here with the next chappie!  
Sorry for not updating the last few days because I was in Las Vegas! ^o^  
Also here is the poll for my next fanfic.

Poll  
Quest  
Who should I pair Lucy up in my next Fanfic?  
Choices  
Midnight [4]  
Cobra [3]  
Freed [3]  
Jackal [2]  
Rouge [2]  
Sting [0]  
Zeref [2]

Looks like my next story is Milu! (Though I will need ideas for it) It looks like the Sticy fans are one vacation or someone had killed them...Holy Shit Sting is here!

Sting: Readers u better vote for me or else ur author will die! Mwahahahaahah!  
StarShower: Help Me! SOS!  
Cobra: Get out of my story , Blondie! Also if u kill the author u won't be in the next story! *Kicks Sting outside*

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lilac's Pov  
"Lucy can we get on the train now! The train is about to..." I was cut off by the train flashing away.  
"NO! Train come back here!" Lucy cried out.  
"I tried to warn u " I sighed looking at my poor master crying out rivers.  
"Lucy we could walk to the guild." that guy tried to comfort Lulu.  
"Fine, but I am not walking! Lilac fly me." Lulu said with a big smile.  
"Really u weigh a lot!" I joked with her while sprouting my wings and picking her up.

Lucy's Pov  
"Go towards Oracion Seis guild." I told Lilac. [A/N: Just pretend Lucy and Lilac know where it is.]  
"Cobra and Cubelious, you guys coming?" I asked the two males.  
"Of course, Blondie" Cobra said with a smirk while Cubelios flew past me.  
"Lilac past them." I commanded.  
"Sure Lulu!" Lilac said and with that she flew past Cobra.

Timeskip, at the guild doors

"So here we are Lucy." Cobra smirked at me, "and also close ur mouth, it will attract flies."  
"Well the guild is so big." I told him. It was as big as the Heartiffilia Mansion.  
"Haha! Yeah I know its big but are you going to go inside?" he asked.  
"I am a little nervous." I admitted.  
"Why?" he asked me.  
"Because I had sent u all to the magic council before." I told him guilty of what I've done.  
"It is okay because it was ur job Lucy. Now go inside." he told me smiling.  
I pushed the door open and was greeted by silence. Tick Tick Tick...  
"Lucyyy! Welcome to Oracion Seis!" Angel screamed at me while giving me a bone-crushing hug and the rest of the guild went back to their normal doings. [A/N: Pretend that OS got more members]  
"I am so sorry about abusing u during our fight, please forgive and lets be friends." Angel said to me with a hopeful smile.  
"Yes, of course I forgive u and lets be friends." I told her smiling.  
"Come on lets go get u a mark for u and ur cat." Angel said to me.  
"Wait, how do u know that I am going to join the guild?" I asked her shock.  
"Ehh that is something I can't tell you." she mumbled to me.  
"So what color and where." She asked me about the guild mark.  
"Black, left thigh." I answered to her while she nodded and stamped my leg.  
"What about your cat?" she asked me.  
"I would want it white on my back." Lilac said popping out of no where when she heard her name.  
"okay here you go." Angel said to here while stamping her.  
"Thanks!" Lilac giggled while rushed of to who knows where.  
"Oooohhh Lucy I am going to give u a tour of this place now." Angel told me while pulling me off.

Cobra's Pov  
"Hey Cobra-san." my exceed called to me.  
"Yeah, what's up." I asked him.  
"Uhh, howdouaskagirlout." he asked me.  
"What did u say?" I asked him, not sure if I heard him correctly.  
"I said, how do u-" Cubelious was cut off by Lucy's exceed.  
"Sorry to interrupt u guys, but do u know where Lulu went?" She asked us.  
"No but we could go find her." I told her.  
"Thank-you so much! My name is Lilac if u don't know." she told us.  
"My name is Cobra and that's my exceed Cubelious." I said getting up.  
"Nice to meet u Lilac." Cubelious said in a shy tone. Wait shy tone. Aha. I saw a blush on his cheeks. He llllllllikes her. This is going to be fun.

* * *

How much do you all like the chappie?  
Tell me where to improve on the story and sorry about that the chappie was only people talking talking talking.  
I am very sorry! 


	7. I am soo sorry!

Hi guys! StarShower here to make an super duper important annoucment.  
The announcement is...  
First u guys promise not to kill me okay?  
Second don't curse me in the reviews okay?  
If u are than don't read okay?  
The announcement is...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

.

.

LOL there is no announcement!  
This is just a prank LOL!  
But I bet most of u thought I wasn't going to continue the story anymore LOL!  
Nah this notice is just a prank.  
LOL  
LOL  
LOL  
LOL

* * *

Okay I must stop this idioticness.  
The next chappie will be up shortly!


	8. Chapter 6

Yo Readers! StarShower here to present u the next chappie!  
First of all, I have to say, I am sorry for not updating daily. Please forgive me!  
Second of all, I am so sorry of the prank I pulled on u guys! Super sorry!  
Third of all, MY POLL!

Poll  
Question  
Who should I pair Lucy up in my next fanfic?  
Choices  
Cobra[5]  
Midnight[4]  
Freed[4]  
Zeref[2]  
Rouge[2]  
Jackal[2]  
Sting[1]

Sooo looks like the Colu fans had scared off Milu fans! LOL  
And it also looks like only one Sticy fan had come back from his/her vacation from the Underworld to vote! LOL  
Keep on voting! The poll is in my profile page if u guys don't know!

* * *

Cubelious' Pov  
'Why? Why do I have to sound soo shy and blush when she talks to me? Why? Oh Shit! Cobra-san noticed it! HELP'

Lilac's Pov  
'Why do I have to ask them? Why?'

Cobra's Pov  
'Yeah! This will be awesome! Soon I will be nicknamed the Devious Matchmaker, Cobra! Mwaahahahah! [A/N: I know Mira is supposed to be nicknamed that but I DONT CARE!] I think I will just listen to Cubelious's thoughts for my mission.  
Mission: Exceed Love  
[A/N: I don't even know what I am doing now!]

Angel's Pov  
'Finally another girl at the guild! And it is Lucy! I am so happy that Lucy joined OS because Cobra-san likes her and I will help Cobra-san as much as possible!'

Lucy's Pov  
'I wonder why Angel's soo nice to me. Nah its probably me thinking too much.'  
"Sooo Lucy what do ya think about the guild?" Angel asked me after the tour.  
"Pretty good...but who is the guild master?" I asked her confused.  
"Brain-sama is the guild master." Angel replied to me. [A/N: Am I using the correct honorifics here?]  
"Oh."  
"Come on, I will introduce u to the guild members." Angel said dragging me off.  
Timeskip after Angel finished introducing everyone to Lucy and ditched her  
'Soooo tired and sore after being introduced to everyone but I need to find Lilac so we could go on a job and find an apartment to live in.'  
"Lilac were are u?" I asked while starting my search.

* * *

Sorry  
So Sorry!  
I am sorry for making this chappie short, but I am going to write down a list of the OS members and their powers.  
P.S. Brain, Hot-eye, Racer, and Midnight's magic will not be written down because it is in the anime and I am too lazy to remember it or search it up. =P

* * *

Oracian Seis  
Brain  
Midnight  
Racer  
Cobra-Poison DragonSlayer  
Angel-Angel Magic [This one does not use up her life]  
Hot-eye  
Cubelious-(The flying magic, I am tooo lazy to remember it)  
Lucy-Celestial Magic/ Elemental DragonSlayer  
Lilac-(Flying Magic)  
Rayn-Ice Mage (Like Gray and Lyon)  
Kei-Earth DragonSlayer  
Tay-Memory Mage (Like Rufus! LOL)  
Kial-Runes (Freed)

That's all the members for now...

* * *

Seee you all later...


	9. I am back!

Yo minna!  
Star Shower here to make an important announcement.  
I know these past few Months (Oh My Gosh!) I had not been updating.  
I have some very lame excuses of Why.

Why:  
School  
Writers Block.  
Sleepy. (?!)

That's all! LOLOLOLOLOLOL

Don't worry guys! This time I am going to write to my death. Starting Tomorrow!  
I just need some time to think and write a new chappie~!

And also.  
To make it up to you all...I shall make the next chappie longer than all I have ever written! SO it might take a long time!

Remember:  
I love you all! ^.^


End file.
